playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
ArcaTech MM Production Line
ArcaTech MM Production Line A Chuuten-registered product. Description The Momentary Magic line is, due to high production cost, mostly targeted towards the rich, the eccentric and those who need an edge in combat despite the cost, such as high-profile mercenaries or special operation units. They have become something of a prestige matter, as well, with some particularly wealthy arms enthusiasts keeping collections of the line or just a single custom model to show off their classiness. New ArcaTech products are generally equal to the current top of the line of their regular equivalents in quality due to Chuuten's strong foundation in Munitions, but sport a special quality. They are able to accept magic cast into them, storing the spell for a certain period of time until it is released due to a unique property developed by ArcaTech. Since they need for someone to provide the magic in the first place and cannot keep it for longer periods, they are generally not considered useful for regular infantry or open warfare unless in the hands of a unit of combative mages, who might be able to use them to conserve their energies or empower troops assigned for their protection -- and those are far from the standard and expensive yet again in their own right. Not just any magic can be cast into any MM line object, though. The nature of the object -- weapon or armor, for the most part -- defines what sort of magic it will accept. For example, a gun will accept a spell to make its projectiles have more impact or engulfed in flame, but won't store a healing or protective spell. Armor might accept a spell designed to ward off harm, or in case of light armor to increase mobility. To summarize: the enchantment needs to actively further the purpose of the object to work. Only one spell can be stored at a time and it only goes into effect when activated; thus, upon release, it will last as long as the original casting would have. How are they made and why do they work as they do? The answer is, of course, a carefully guarded Chuuten Secret. These weapons use a special steel alloy that is prepared with the very best metal refinement technology and then, as it is smelted together, is prepared to be able to receive magic via an elaborate mystic ritual. The sight of numerous hooded mages sitting around a huge glowing smelter, arcane sigils drawn all over it as well as the entire room, chanting their ominous chants in guttural voices is quite something and may well haunt the nightmares of those who witness the process. While it's not particularly sinister in itself, the wardens of the magical secrets involved, after all, are the Jade Masks. Products The most prominent standard examples of the MM line include: *ArcaTech MM Personal Revolver Model 2b, nicknamed 'Magic Gun'. *ArcaTech MM Rifle 'Mountain Eagle' *ArcaTech MM Light Mesh Armor Jacket *ArcaTech MM Plate Armor *ArcaTech MM Combat Knife *ArcaTech MM Sword 'Edge' Custom models can be ordered, though their price is almost ludicrous. Most custom models in circulation were presented as gifts -- or bribes, if one takes a more cynical approach. Addendum One might wonder why the MM line is not used for proper, permanent enchantments. It is. Or rather, it can be. They certainly have the quality and durability to make a viable base and take to enchantments more quickly than most other materials, but generally aren't sold as such.